


Dark Redemtion

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Piercing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Tongue Piercings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: After the final battle and the Organization is completely defeated, Sora returns to the Keyblade Graveyard. He goes there to save someone who should have been saved during the final battle and bring them back, traveling the realm of Darkness Sora goes to find Vanitas in hopes of convincing him his life is worth living, but can he do it?





	Dark Redemtion

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts

Sora smiled sadly at the barren wasteland that had claimed so many, his heart aching as he let it guide him, he was not sure but since the defeat of Vanitas his heart had been hurting like it had lost someone dear.

** **

Sora had left a message on his Gummiphone that he gave to Goofy before leaving, he honestly did not know if he would come back from this but he knew he had to do it, as he approached the spot that Vanitas faded at.

** **

“May my heart be my Guiding Key,” Sora whispered, hands clasped over his chest-right over his heart- as the light surrounded him, bathing the area around him in a warm comforting soothing bright light. His eyes slowly closed as he slowly reached deep into his heart.

** **

For a moment there was nothing, then there was a feeling deep in his heart a sensation he knew all too well. Within his own heart he could feel the collection he had to Ventus, but he went deeper not focusing on that one..it took a moment but then he felt it, it was old, very old withered and almost non existent. But, he latched on to it and pulled and pulled, it was then he heard a familiar sound the sound of a Dark Corridor opening up. Opening his eyes he was amazed to see it was actually there. With a nod and determination in his eyes he braved the swirling portal of pure darkness and ventured inside.

** **

It was pitch black, he couldn’t see anything, he couldn’t feel anything, he couldn’t do anything. The only thing he could do was walk, or was he falling? He didn’t know he was lost in the darkness feeling like he was drowning. It felt similar to being under water but he couldn’t tell, it was only when he finally opened his eyes he found himself in the Realm Of Darkness. But, it seemed different, he wasn’t in the same place as when he found Auqa, Riku, and Mickey, it felt darker, more eerie, even the air itself felt dark, and heavy as if the very nature of the area was trying to pull him into the depths of the darkness to make him submit to it, embrace it, succumb to it. But he couldn’t, he came here on a mission and he planned on succeeding. 

** **

As the Darkness surrounded him he followed his heart, each step echoing in the empty space as he moved to his unknown goal. He saw a figure laying in the darkness and as he approached his heart soared making the light around him stronger.

** **

Said figure was not laying as he first thought, no he was floating in a cocoon of solidified darkness. His form visible to Sora, but from what he could see the figure was not moving, nor did they appear to be awake. The figure’s body was slowly being covered in darkness, a sort of liquefied darkness creeping along their body starting at their feet and slowly climbs up along his limbs. It was as if the darkness was trying to take Vanitas back into its depths, literally drowning him in darkness and slowly ever so slowly it was crawling along his body towards his neck.

** **

“Vanitas!” Sora called, he couldn’t believe the sight before him. He was horrified, seeing the dark clone of himself slowly being absorbed? Devoured? Consumed? by the darkness, like it was trying to slowly erase Vanitas and pull him so deep into its hold so that he would put to sleep and never wake up. Without a moment of hesitation, Sora raced towards the cocoon throwing his hand out to reach up and grasp Vanitas’s hand, he tried to pull him free, with all his strength he tried to pull him from the darkness. 

** **

But it wouldn’t let go, the cocoon pulsed and seemed to try to suck Sora into it wanting to devour his light along with Vanitas’s darkness. “No! I won’t let you have him!” Sora yelled, his blue eyes shining with power, he may not have his Keyblade out but he always had another weapon on hand, a weapon that had never failed him and that was his heart. “Light! Give me power!” Sora called, and then answering his call his light shines forth from the bottom of his heart, it bloomed like a flower from his very body, the purity, it shines with all the strength that Sora had. “Let! Him! Go!” 

** **

There was the sound of something hissing, like a snake as the cocoon of darkness had disintegrated, leaving nothing behind as the purifying touch of Sora’s light had caused it and the liquefied darkness to burn to nothing letting the body drop to the ground still not moving, nor for a moment did the Vanitas seem to be breathing. Then, his eyes snapped open golden eyes darting around before he back flipped into the air landing on his feet a flash of darkness and his Keyblade Gears of Madness appeared in his hand, while his free hand burned with a Dark Fire ready to launch it at anything or one.

** **

“Hey settle down.” He said holding his hands up, showing that he came in peace. “Come on you don’t need those,” Sora said smiling brightly, at the dark teen trying to be calm and comforting. 

** **

After a moment of not seeing anything trying to attack him, Vanitas lowered his guard, but kept GoM out and ready. “You.” He rasped, his eyes narrowed. “What are you doing here you idiot, why are you this far in the realm of darkness.”

** **

“I followed my heart and it led me here to you,” Sora said with a small blush on his cheeks.

** **

“You..you did what?” Vanitas asked his face blank. “Are you an idiot? No wait don't answer that you probably are one. Why in the name of Kingdom Hearts would you follow that pathetic thing here? What could you possible want that’s in this dump?” Vanitas asked gesturing to all around them, which seemed to have gotten darker after Sora had used his light to free Vanitas. 

** **

“You.” Sora said tilting his head to the side making him look cuter as he did so. “I came here for you.”

** **

Vanitas looked Sora in his eyes, golden looking deep into the ocean blue orbs. “Me? And why did you come here for me?” He asked, he wouldn’t admit it but the dark haired warrior of light did look cute but he’d never say that nope not him.

** **

“Simple, I came here to get you out of here.” Answered Sora. “You don't deserve to be here Vanitas, you deserve to have your own heart, your own life.” Sora said taking a step towards his dark look alike. “You don't have to be here, just take my hand Vanitas I can lead you out of here.” He said as he offered Vanitas his hand.

** **

Vanitas looked at Sora’s hand, his golden eyes glared at the hand offered towards him. “Are. You. Stupid?!” Vanitas slapped Sora’s hand away from him. “Don't you get it? I don't’ need a life, I don't need to be in that world surrounded by the light.” A aura of darkness radiated off his body, wisp of shadow licking off his very being as his golden eyes glowed even brighter. “I. Am. Darkness. I am the shadow that you cast, I am what I am and what I am is Darkness.” He smiled, the same smile he gave Sora and Ventus when they had finished him during the war.

** **

But, Sora could see through it despite Vanitas’s best efforts he could see it in Vanitas’s eyes. “You accept that and you hate it...don't you.” Vanitas looked at him his golden eyes wide in shock. “You are darkness..both mine and Ven’s...you’ve seen the life that the two of us have had and...your envious of it.” Vanitas’s hands clenched into fist his bones cracking. “You envy the friends we have, the lives we have lived, the friends that we made...you envy it and you hate it.”

“Shut up.” Vanitas whispered softly, it wasn’t visible but he was shaking the aura of darkness was pulsating around him. 

** **

“You know I am right.” Sora slowly took a step towards him, each step caused the darkness around them began to recede from around them exposing the ground under them. Sora’s blue eyes glowed with an inner light. “Vanitas, I get it you hate the life you had.”

** **

“Shut up.” He hissed, his hand crackled with dark violet electricity as his grip on GoM tightened to the point his bones cracked. “Shut up, shut up, shut up.”

** **

“You don't have to feel that way anymore, you don't have to be envious, you don't have to be angry.” Sora came to a stop before him, Vanitas was so close to snapping, so close to breaking and Sora could see it form how his shoulder were shaking. “You don't have to-”

** **

“SHUT UP!” Vanitas blasted towards him, GoM raised high into the air the blade itself blazing with darkness. His golden eyes glowed with a fire of rage, hatred, malice, he didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t want to listen any more, he didn’t want to hear those words. His blade was raised high, ready to split Sora down the middle.

** **

“You don't have to be afraid of being alone anymore.” The aura vanished, and his blade stopped. Vanitas was stock still, his body not moving as his hair overshadowed his eyes. “..” Vanitas wasn’t saying anything, but something was dripping down to the ground, and following it Sora saw that it was a trail of tears, tears that were coming from Vanitas’s eyes. “It’s not fair.” He whispered, GoM vanished his arms falling over to his sides. “It’s not fair, it’s not fair...it’s not fair.” He whispered over and over again as he dropped to his knees, the his body shaking. “It’s just not fair.”

Moving forward Sora hugged Vanitas. “It’s alright.” whispered Sora. “It’s alright Vanitas, you won’t be alone, you don't have to be alone anymore.” He rubbed Vanitas’s back as he let Vanitas’s grip him like he was scared that Sora was going to vanish. “I won’t leave you, I won’t leave you alone.” As they hugged, they never noticed that a soft glowing aura of light slowly bloomed around them and neither noticed their surroundings changed as they found themselves not in the Keyblade Graveyard, but to Sora’s surprise they found themselves in Sora’s bed room.

** **

Vanitas slowly pulled back, rubbing his eyes to clear away the tears. “W-What are we doing here?” He asked, he had seen some of Sora’s life and he had seen his room. “Why are we here?” He asked giving Sora a look. “An answer would be nice.”

** **

Blushing Sora reached forward and pulled the front of his pants down revealing his hairless crotch that was embossed with the symbol of Gears of Madness and the Unversed. Sora’s cheeks burning as the dark teen stared at the symbols marking his body.

** **

“....That is the single most arousing thing I have ever seen in my entire life.” Vanitas was a teen of many thing, he was dark, but not evil. The one thing he knew however was lust, as it could be both good and bad, and right now it was all good. “Just.” His tongue licked along his lips. “Just how did you get that little mark on you.” Vanitas’s golden eyes were dark turning from bright gold to a dark amber color. 

** **

In a low whisper Sora said “I have had it since I was little I never let anyone see it until now,” his cheeks growing even redder as he spoke his cock giving a twitch trying to get free.

** **

“Since you were little.” Vanitas moved towards him, as they were still on their knees he was crawling towards him like a beast looking at its prey. “Then, you have to know what that mark means.” He purred, it was then Sora saw that as Vanitas pulled his lips back grinning he could see the dark boy had slight fang like teeth. “That means...you belong to  ** _me~”_ **

** **

Sora gave a shuddering moan at the voice and image Vanitas possessed it made his thin 6 inch cock throb in desire with in the loose confines of his pants.

** **

“ ** _Your aroused.”_ ** Purred Vanitas his voice thick with his own lust, his hand lifted up and pressed down on his crotch. “Oh you are so hard for me aren’t you.” Vanitas’s tongue licked his fangs, “Your so turned on, your like a  ** _bitch_ ** in heat, a needy, little slut who wants something so badly, something that you have been desiring, dreaming about for so long.”

** **

Sora moaned lewdly at the touch to the sensitive marking on his skin his hips thrusting up into the palm.

** **

Vanitas had never been ruled by his more lustful emotions, always the more angered ones. Now, that he was feeling his more lustful ones, he couldn’t control them. From pools of shadow two Flood unversed appeared, but instead of having dark red eyes their eyes were a dark lustful purple. “ ** _Strip him.”_ ** Hissed Vanitas as the Floods twitched and the two lunged slashing, clawing and ripping apart Sora’s clothing letting the torn outfit fall to the ground as he pulled back to admire the vision of beauty, the object of his lust before him. “Oh, now this looks absolutely  ** _delicious.”_ **

** **

Sora blushed his body on full display, he was fit from the countless battles he had been in, shown by his budding pecs and hint of abs, his entire body was sun kissed tan, with not a tan line to be seen as he laid under the still clothed dark teen.

** **

“Oh? No tan lines?” Vanitas purred. “That means you tan naked...I am going to have to  ** _Punish _ ** you for that.” He hissed before he grabbed Sora’s chin and smashed their lips together. When he felt Sora’s lips part he forced his tongue into Sora’s mouth right away dominating the kiss as he had his tongue map out the inside of Sora’s mouth gliding over his own tongue and across his teeth.

** **

Moaning Sora wrapped his arms around Vanitas’s neck opening his mouth to the questing tongue.

** **

As they kissed, something began to happen to Vanitas. He began to change, right before Sora’s eyes Vanitas’s body slowly began to age and grow. His body pulsed, as his one lean body was replaced with a nice muscular body with tan skin. He’s got thick biceps and forearms, 8-pack abs, large thick pecs with a golden crown over his heart, a nice toned ass, not only did he get more muscular he seemed age right before Sora’s eyes until he was the same age as he was, his face even got more angular more defined more perfect. His body suit slowly seemed to melt away from his form as if it was made from water, once it did something big and thick slapped against Sora, pulling back from the kiss Sora caught sight of Vanitas’s 16-inch 6-thick cock, with volleyball sized balls with black spiked ladder piercing from base to the top of of his cock. “What?” Even Vanita’s voice seemed to have gotten deeper sending chill up and down Sora’s spine. “See something you like~?” He smirked as he started flexing, showing off his newly gained muscles.   


Sora could only nod as he stared at the dark god standing over him as he moved forward and started nuzzling the well toned leg.

** **

“That’s right my little bitch.” Smirked Vanits. “Go on, explore, worship my body.” 

** **

Moving his hands Sora traced over each muscle commenting on how hard they were as he went his mouth joining his hands on the deep cut abs and licking the defined lines.

** **

Vanitas smirked as he chuckled. “That’s a good little slut, worriship cause this is the body of the one you belong to.” He looked down at Sora bring his hand down on his ass, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the room as a red hand print was left on his ass cheek. “Cause soon your gonna be screaming the name of the one pounding this ass of yours.”

** **

“Please,” Came a sharp whimpering plea as Sora pushed back on Vanitas’s hand his cock leaking pre as he moved to worship the massive pecs.

** **

“Oh, don't worry my little whore you will get what you want.” He chuckled, his gaze turning towards the two Flood unversed, his eyes glowing as they both began to contort and change shape. Both of them becoming two piles of rope, and with a mental command they lunged at Sora bounding his hands behind his back and tying his feet together. “But first like I said.” He moved Sora over his lap, looking at his ass. “Your  ** _Punishment.”_ ** His hand lifted up and then came down hard.

** **

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

** **

Five smacks in a single minute, Vanitas’s hand struck Sora’s ass hard and fast wanting to make sure the first five smacks were painful, as he knew they were when they head Sora scream in both pain and pleasure. 

** **

Sora wiggled and moaned his cock leaking onto Vanitas’s as he was spanked, his cheeks bright red.

** **

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! **

** **

One after another, after another, after another. They seemed to never stop, the blows kept coming and coming, it was never ending and with each hit Sora’s ass got redder and redder, slowly turning from a tan color to a deep almost cherry red. “Gonna make this ass a nice shade of red.” Purred Vanitas, his hand coming down again and again. “I am gonna make this ass blister so everytime you sit down you can’t help but get hard like a naughty little slutty fuck boy you are.” Vanitas could feel Sora squirming in his lap and he crackled. “Oh? You are already close? Is my little slutty bitch boi gonna cum from getting spanked? You getting off on it aren’t ya~”

** **

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! **

** **

Another five blows struck Sora’s ass in rapid succession    


Moaning out Sora felt his golf ball sized nuts draw up unloading his cum all over Vanitas’s hard cock leaving him panting as the high of his orgasm faded.

** **

Vanitas laughed as he lifted Sora up and held him upside down, so he was looking at Sora’s ass and Sora was looking at his cock which was pointing right at his face. “Look at this, look at the mess you made all over my cock.” He lowered Sora down smearing his own cum all over his face, but also let the brown haired teen get a taste of his musk, wearing that suit of his had left him with a very thick, and very pungent musk one that filled Sora’s nose and made him dizzy from how thick it was. “Use that mouth pussy of yours and make nice with my cock, get it all nice and clean.”

** **

“Wh--” Sora opened his mouth to ask but it was immediately filled with the cum glazed cock that his tongue flicked back and forth over.

** **

Vanitas smirked to himself, looking at Sora’s cock he had an idea one he wanted to try. Leaning forward he captured Sora’s cock and pulled it into his mouth, he didn’t suck on it as he trailed his tongue along it, trailing it along the shaft as he did slowly black studs began to appear along Sora’s cock much like Vanitas’s it was in ladder fashion starting at the base and slowly making its way up to the top. His hands crackled with dark energy, grasping Sora’s nipples and pinched them and pulled and the darkness to form once more, two black rings pierced his nipples dangling there as he flicked one and tugged on the other getting a gasping moan from Sora as he sputtered around his cock. Vanitas pulled off his cock, and licked along Sora’s shaft over his balls, and stopped right at his taint swirling it around that spot and hit down, just as he did another piercing formed this one in guiche fashion letting him use his tongue to rub and tease the piercing. Pulling back he grunted. “Fuck, keep it up whore use that dirty naughty mouth of yours and clean my cock.” He groaned small pearl size drops of pre spilling into Sora’s mouth. “Come on bitch! Work that mouth on my cock! I know your a cum thirsty slut so work for what you want.”

** **

Moaning Sora did his best licking, sucking and even gagging on the massive cock that filled his mouth.

** **

Vanitas had began moving Sora up and down on his cock, enjoying watching his cock vanish in and out of Sora’s mouth. The sight alone was arousing, it was amazing it was something Vanitas had never thought he would get to try-just because he was a dark being didn’t mean he didn’t have hormones he was a teen after all-his cock pulsed and throbbed, twitching as his end drew closer and closer . “Shit, Fucking sucking my cock like a damn trained whore!” Was all Vanitas said before he came, shooting like a geyser he flooded Sora’s mouth with his cum causing the brown haired boys eyes to widen as he was forced to gulp down Vanitas’s cum. Unknown to Sora, the darkness acted once more this time using Vanitas’s cum to form the final piercing a stud on his tongue formed from Vanitas cum. As his climax slowly came to an end, Vanitas felt another need arise in him, a need he knew well and he snickered not pulling Sora off his cock as he let loose a stream of hot piss right into his mouth. “Drink up bitch, cause I ain’t stopping till you drink it all down.” 

** **

Shuddering Sora did as ordered opening his mouth and gulping down large amounts of the arcid liquid as it shot into his face.

** **

Slowly, Vanitas’s stream began to died down and he pulled his still hard cock from his mouth. The entire thing shining from the drool that covered it. “Time for me to take what is rightfully  ** _mine.”_ ** Purred Vanitas as he flipped Sora right side up, tossing him on to the bed. “Hm, I wonder.” As if responding to his thoughts, more Floods appeared in the room. Smiling he mentally thought of the items he needed and they responded to his thoughts once more. The Floods changed shape, one becoming a black blindfold that he tied around around Sora eye effectively blinding him and blocking out his sight, the ropes around his hands and feet moved as Sora was flipped over onto his hands and knees arms tied out in front of him and legs forced apart and tied to the bed. 

** **

“Now.” Vanitas grabbed the third toy, a O-ring gag and a dildo that was modeled after his own cock right down to the size, thickness, and even the piercings. Forcing Sora’s mouth open and put the gag in place, he then shoved the dildo into his mouth and took a moment to admire his work. “Now this is perfection~”

** **

Sora groaned and tried to say something but it came out garbled thanks to the gag and dildo in his mouth as he wiggled in position.The position Sora was in revealed his tight pink untouched hole to the dark teen.

** **

Vanitas eyed Sora tight pink untouched hole, a sensation went through him. A feeling, a rush of excitement the thought that he was going to be the one to pop Sora’s cherry, and he couldn’t stop smirking as he approached him, slapping his drool covered cock against his hole and rubbed it between his cheeks. “You ready for me bitch? Ready for my cock to break your bitch boy cherry? To turn it into the perfect little boi pussy for my cock?” He couldn’t help asking. “If you are rub that ass against my cock come on you can do that much can’t you~”

** **

Groaning Sora struggled to move his hips his hole twitching against the massive cock that laid on it, eager to be filled by it, his heart thumping in his chest as his breath quickened and a thrill rushed up his spine at the thought of the massive cock filling him up.

** **

With a smile like a wild beast, Vanitas lined up his head with sora’s hole grasping his hips in a rough bruising grip and plunged right in. Forcing his cock into Sora’s ass groaning as he felt his walls forced apart around his cock as it pushed in deeper and deeper not stopping until he was balls deep inside of Sora’s ass and bottomed out. “Sweet mother fucking Kingdom Hearts.” He hissed. “You.” He slowly began to pull out. “Are.” He pulled out to the tip. “ ** _Tight!”_ ** And rammed back in sheathing himself inside of Sora’s ass, he slapped his cheeks once more yanking his cock out and sheathing himself back inside of his hole.

** **

Sora screamed behind his gag, drool dripping down his chin and on to the bed.His hole was ravished for the first time, the sudden penetration and the thrust making him see stars as his prostate was battered by the massive cock.

** **

Vanitas laughed, his thrust started off slow but had power behind them. Pulling out slowly and then ramming back into Sora’s tight hole, his walls felt like jelly as with each thrust of his cock he felt Sora’s ass mold around his cock forming into the perfect shape and constricting around his dick. As he fucked his ass, the magic that created the dildo caused it to move in time with his thrust so as his ass was getting fucked so too was his mouth effectively making it seem as if he was being spit roasted between the toy and the real thing. “Damn! Your ass-no your  ** _pussy_ ** it feels so damn tight around my cock!” Growled Vanitas “It’s like your damn mouth pussy! Trying to suck me in each time I pulled out!” Vanitas leaned down pressing his chest against Sora’s back. “Fucking naughty little cock needy whore! So desperate for his master’s cock!”

** **

Sora moaned drool leaking out of the gag as he was fucked stupid by the amazing cock. His mind turning to mush with each and every thrust.

** **

Vanitas got rougher and rougher, his speed going faster, harder bis massive balls spanked against Sora’s balls turning his already red cheeks even redder. His brutal thrust smashing against Sora’s sweet spot pressing down on it with each thrust, sending bolts of pleasure up along Sora’s spine and right back down into his aching leaking cock. “Your getting tighter bitch! Getting so damn fucking tight! Your pussy really wants my cock! Fucking whorish ass squeezing my dick wanting me to cum so damn much~” Vanitas leaned down towards Sora’s neck and bit down on his neck sinking his fangs into his skin. “I am gonna flood your damn pussy with everything I have~ your gonna look like your a pregnant slut when I am through with you.”

** **

Sora stared forward eyes glazed over with lust as his body was used as a means of relief for the dark teen fucking him harshly.

** **

Vanitas grunted and growled, like a mad beast in a rut as he fucked Sora his balls swinging back and forth as he felt his climax slowly building up. He growled once more as he tugged on Sora’s hair pulling him back against his cock as he went faster and harder. “Gonna cum, bitch boi.” He hissed right into his ear. “You ready whore? You ready for me seed your pussy? To fill it with what it's been so desperate to have?” 

** **

Sora clenched tighter around the thrusting cock trying to milk it craving the cum in those large orbs.

** **

With one last brutal thrust, one that sheathed his entire cock into Sora’s ass balls pressing against Sora’s ass as they pulled up. Vanitas gave a beastial like roar as he came sinking his fangs into Sora’s neck, as much like before he came hard shooting like a geyser -much more powerful than before- flooding Sora’s tight hole with his cum. The sheer amount of cum he produced and dumped into Sora’s was was so thick, and there was so much it began to make Sora’s stomach bloat, swelling as it was filled with his seed growing bigger and bigger with each passing second as Vanitas’s climax almost seemed to be never ending.

** **

Moaning out through the gag Sora shot his own load on his swelling belly painting the underside of it white as the insides were painted white with Vanitas’s cum.Panting as he came down from his orgasm Sora collapsed into a boneless pile on his dark lover.

** **

Finally Vanitas’s own climax came to an end, leaving him panting and gasping. “F-Fuck.” He groaned looking down at Sora, he chuckled at the sight. “Now, I can’t have this leaking out,” Looking at the last Unversed it changed into a dark blue bug plug as thick as his dick. Pulling out he plugged Sora up with the plug and rolled them over So Sora was on his side and Vanitas was able to hold him close, it was strange to him the feelings he was feeling now that the lust was gone, he felt something else, he looked down at Sora and he suddenly knew what it was. 

** **

Looking at his cum filled lover he cared for Sora, him someone as dark hearted as him cared for the boy of light who was laying in his lap completely blissed out. Smiling he wrapped his arms around Sora letting them rest on his cum bloated belly rubbing it softly, and it was here he made a promise to himself, yes he would be the darkness but he would be the darkness that would protect Sora’s light to fight alongside him and protect him when the need arises, two halves of one whole, light and Darkness, together forever.

** **

**Yen Sid’s Tower**

** **

“Have we gotten any word on Sora’s location?” Master Yen Sid asked with his fingers steepled under his chin.

** **

“Not yet Master,” Mickey said a worried look on his face as he looked out at the stars.

** **

“We searched all the worlds.” Riku replied his arms crossed, his face screwed up in worry for his friend. Goofy had told them that Sora had left him a message on his his Gummiphone, but he left out where he was going. “We didn’t find a single trace of him anywhere.”

** **

“We even tried the old worlds he’s been too.” Kairi said as she had her hands pressed against her chest, a concerned look on her face her eyes filled with fear. “None of the other’s could find him.”

** **

“It will be alright Kairi.” Said Aqua placing a hand on the red haired girls shoulder, offering her a calming smile. “We will find Sora, he couldn’t have gone far.” The bluenette said.   
  
“Aqua is right.” Terra said nodding his arms crossed. “That kid has a habit of showing up and surprising us all.”

** **

Master Yen Sid hummed silently, his eyes closed before they opened and then looked towards Ventus who had been silent this whole time. “Young Ventus.” The aged master said, catching the attention of the others. “You have been silent, is there something you wish to share with the rest of us?”

** **

Ventus rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks were slightly tinged pink from the sudden attention. “Well, while we were searching for Sora I felt this feeling.” His hand came up and rested on top of his heart. “It was weird, it felt like Sora was trying to connect to my heart I tried to follow it..but then it stopped.” This caused everyone to look at him in surprise. “It was like he wasn’t trying to connect to me..but something else something darker.”

** **

As if on command a Dark Corridor opened in the middle of the room, its sudden appearance making everyone summon their weapons as Sora walked out his belly still swollen from the rough fucking Vanitas had given him.

** **

“Sora!” Every called, as Donald and Goofy ran towards him but were shoved out of the way as Kairi and Riku pulled the boy into a hug between them Donald and Goofy joining in. 

** **

“Quak! Where have you been!” Donald snapped as they pulled back.

** **

“Gawrsh Sora, you gave us all a scare.” Goofy said smiling at him. 

** **

“Thank goodness you’re alright Sora.” Kairi smiled, her concern gone and replaced with joy and happiness. “W-we thought something bad had happened.”

** **

“Seems they missed you Sora,” A dark voice said with a chuckle from inside the corridor.

** **

Sora chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his. “Relax guys nothing bad happened-”

** **

“Sora.” Riku’s voice cut through the air, he was looking at the Dark Corridor which had not closed and which the voice had come from. He could smell something, something foul, something that reeked..it was the stench of Darkness. “Who is that.” The smell was familiar very familiar.

** **

“Come on out V,” Sora called reaching his hand into the portal to pull Vanitas out.

** **

From the Dark Corridor emerged Vanitas, only he wasn’t wearing his usual Dark Seeker Outfit, No, he was wearing a dark blue shirt, which only reaches to his thighs, a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which cover his forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots,his new appearance, the former dark half of Ventus gave them all his usual smirk. “Well, long time no see  _ Master  _ Aqua, Terra.” He nodded towards them. “And hello to you too little brother.”

** **

“Vanitas!” That seemed to trigger everyone in their room, in flashes of light Keyblades and weapons were summoned, as everyone took on their battle stances. All of them shocked to see the former dark half of Ventus.

** **

“Vanitas!” Ventus glared as he tightened his grip around Wayward Wind. “How..how are you back?!” he snapped flipping his Keyblade around to point the tip at his dark half.

** **

Vanitas smirked at him, the same smirk he had given him that infuriated him as well as his friends. “Aw what’s wrong Ventus.” He smirked crossing his arms over his chest. “And here I thought you would be happy to see me.”

** **

Ventus gritted his teeth as he would have charged had Terra and Aqua not held him back. “What are you doing with Sora Vanitas.” Aqua demanded as she narrowed her eyes. “What have you done to him.” She could see-no feel the darkness around Sora’s body and it made her along with the other’s weary.

** **

Vanitas’s smirk grew bigger as he threw his arm around Sora’s waist hand resting on his ass as he played with the plug. “The better question here is what I haven’t done to my little pet here.” He purred licking his lips. “Because the things I have done would make virgins like you blush red like the little princess’s hair over here.” He said jerking his thumb at Kairi.

** **

That was the biggest clue any of them could have gotten from him, their eyes were wide in shock, and some horror, but for Riku his blue eyes widen as he glared. “Vanitas!” He yelled, summoning his Keyblade he dashed towards Vanitas his Keyblade aimed directly at the former Dark Seeker who’s free hand crackled with darkness as he summoned GoM and blocked Riku’s blade. “You creep!”

** **

“Aw what’s wrong?” Vanitas mocked him, smiling like a cat that ate the canary, he could easily feel the anger coming off of Riku and it amused him. “Wait don't tell me you had a crush on him.” He laughed. “Ahahaha! You weren’t planning on trying to pop his cherry right? Cause if you were your fresh out of luck!” He flared his Dark Aura and knocked Riku back. “That pussy belongs to me, and I am not one for sharing!”

** **

“Stop Teasing them Van,” Sora moaned leaning onto Vanitas’s side as the dark male pushed the plug in deeper through his pants.

** **

“Sora what is going on?” Roxas asked, Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hand as he looked at the dark copy, he had heard from Ven who Vanitas was and he was weary of the dark double of his somebody. “Just why is he here?”

** **

“Uh well you see,” Sora started nervously scratching the back of his head as he tried to figure out how to tell them that Vanitas was his soulmate..

** **

“Me and your little buddy here fucked like two rabbits in a rut.” Vanitas smirked, slapping Sora’s ass making the ass plug push in deeper. “Now, this little slut belongs to me and me alone.”

** **

The entire room was silent, none of them had said a thing nor had anyone of them been able to accept this as an answer, none of them could comprehend to just what they had just heard nor could they believe what it was they had just heard as it seemed that their brains had been short circuited. “What?!” It took no longer then a few minutes before all of them had regained their composure and had been able to process what they had heard.

** **

“What do you mean he’s yours?!” Riku yelled in shock, and anger as he gripped his Keyblade even tighter. His free hand glowed with a repressed Dark Fiagra that he so badly wanted to blast at the former dark seeker.

** **

“What has he done to you Sora?” Ventus asked as he glared at Vanitas and looked at Sora in concern. “Is he controlling you? Is he messing with your mind?” He knew that Vanitas had some connection to him and by an extent some connection to Sora, so he had to assume that he was using that connection to control Sora.

** **

“This is another one of your tricks isn’t it.” Aqua hissed, her blue eyes glaring at him as her keyblade-that she had regained from Radiant Gardien-pointing right at Vanitas. “Release Sora from your control! Or pay the price!” 

** **

“Guys he is My Soulmate,” Sora shouted over everyone else to make them layoff of the dark teen.

** **

“Soul Mate?” Xion asked, her head tilted to the side unable to understand what it was and what it meant. “What is a Soul Mate.” 

** **

The person who answered her question was none other than Master Yen Sid. “A Soul Mate.” The aged Master began drawing the attention of the others towards him. “A Soul Mate, It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, two halves make one whole, two souls that belong to each other.” He looked at Sora and Vanitas, his eyes seemingly gleaming with magic. “I take it the two of you bear the marks of a Soul Mate on your forms?”

** **

Giving a Cocky smirk Vanitas pulled up his shirt to show off his mark on his heart and Sora gave a blushing nod but refused to show where his mark was.

** **

“Sora?” Kairi asked looking at her long time friend. “Do you have the mark?” This brought everyone’s attention to Sora, who nodded still blushing. “Then where is it?” This was something everyone was wondering, if this talk about Soul Mates was true then Sora should have a mark, if he didn’t then this meant this was a lie and Vanitas was tricking them.

** **

Vanitas smirked leaning close to Sora’s ear. “Go on slut.” He whispered into his ear giving the lobe a small bite. “Show them where it is, be a good little bitch boi and show them your mark.”

** **

Scarlet red Sora pulled his pants down enough to show off the mark on his hairless crotch.

** **

The girls among them-Namine, Kairi, Xion, and Aqua-all blushed a bright red as they looked away. Roxas’s eyes widen as his own cheeks burned, even more So when Axel gave a laugh and placed his hand on his shoulder leaning on him his lips pulling into a smirk. Ventus was matching Roxas in terms of color, while Terra had his own smile his hand hidden behind Ven’s back resting on his back right above his tail bone. The only one who seemed more miffed about it was none other than Riku, whose arms were crossed and his lips twisted into a scowl. “I still don't trust him.” He glared at Vanitas with all the anger he could muster. “Nor do I trust this.” He said gesturing to Vanitas and Sora being a thing.

****   
Vanitas smirked throwing his arm around Sora’s waist pulling him close to him. “Well, here’s the thing silver boy.” He laughed. “Tough luck chump, I am his and he is  ** _mine_ ** , and I am here to stay.” He gave him a fanged grin. “So deal with it.”   



End file.
